pororofandomcom-20200216-history
Petty
Petty ('패티) '''is one of the main characters of Pororo the Little Penguin. She joins Pororo and his friends in Season 2, debuting in Hello, Friends. She is the first character who did not appear in Season 1, and is not a tomboy, despite the fact she is a bit tomboyish. Personality Petty is the parallel female lead of the series who is a little penguin and Pororo's best friend (apart from Crong) who wears a violet hood and cap. She is the same age and species, just like Pororo's. The boys are shown to have a crush on her, but she seems oblivious to it, but she admires Pororo and comes to like him more than a 'friend'. Pororo often finds himself dumbfounded when she comes around. Petty is shown to be a little tomboyish, is a terrible cook but excels in sports and sewing clothes, and is afraid of spiders. Petty lives in a cabin who her friends tried to build it. In the sing-along series, she likes playing the violin (Season 1 and 2 as well as the HD remakes, most episodes), flute (Season 2, "Hahaha Hohoho" only), acoustic guitar (Season 2, "Our Parents Do Not Know" only), and shakers (Season 3 only). She has a crush on Pororo and admires Eddy. Looks Petty is a blue Adélie penguin with white skin. She wears a pink knit hat and matching gloves in season 2. She wears a purple short-sleeved dress and a round hairband starting with Season 3, 4, 5, 6 and New 2 (Season 2 (HD)). And on the futch scale, she is butchy femme. Bio Season 2 In the episode "Hello, Friends", Pororo is with his friends playing hide and seek, and during the game, before Pororo got caught, Pororo and Petty met, then she meets her friends. Loopy takes Petty to her house, and Loopy gives Petty something to eat. Then the friends find out that Petty is super fast, is the best at sports, is nimble, and afraid of spiders. Season 3 She has a dark purple dress and a hair band that is round. Season 4 Season 5 Everyone finds out that Petty is very brave and she has a chance of proving it when Pororo asks her to go into a really dark and deep cave. In the episode "Petty's Presents", we find out that she can sew clothes very well. Season 6 In "Petty and Harry's Special Cake", Petty competes with Harry to see whose cake is the best. In "Petty the Great Storyteller", she tells the story of "Pororo and the Invitation to the Ball" to help her and Loopy get out of the snow monster's cave. Season 2 (HD) Nothing much of her design changes since then. She will be fully clothed in her Season 3 design for this season, as well as the rest of the characters, starting with “A New Friend Comes To Town”. Voiced by Korean * Chung Misuk English * Bommie Han (Season 2, Tik Tok English Set and apps) * Samantha Kim Daniel (Season 3 26 episodes, 4-5, English Show) * Shannon Chan-Kent (Season 3 26 episodes) * Anna Desmarais (Season 6) * Emma Tate (Singalong, UK Dub) * Jacqueline Youn (Singalong NEW 1 and 2, Season 2 (HD), current voice) Italian * Greta Bonetti Japanese * Yumi Kakazu Latin Spanish * Abigaly Claro Quotes * "Hi, I’m Petty, nice to meet you all!" (Hello, Friends) * "giggles'' That's very nice of you." (Hello, Friends) * "What's wrong? Is something there?" (Hello, Friends) * "Then we should go to them. I want to see their house, too." (Petty's House) * "You mean, my house? It's BEAUTIFUL!" (Petty's House) * "No. Why are you looking for Crong?" (Who Did This?) * "Ha ha ha! Woo-hoo!!!" (Loopy and Petty) * "Loopy!! It's your turn!!" (Loopy and Petty) * "♪ If you’re happy and you know it, clap your hands. (Yeah!) ♪" (Loopy the Magician version) * "If you practice a bit more, you'll be fine." (Petty's Secret Friend) * "What are you so happy about?" (Cooking Trouble) * "Wow!" (various episodes) * "Huh? What's the matter?" (worried, some season 2 episodes) Trivia *Petty has had a confirmed 3-some with Crong and Pororo. *She is the only female character to be introduced in Season 2. *Her favorite songs are 10 Little Indians (mentioned in Loopy the Magician) and If You’re Happy and You Know It. * She is sometimes misspelled as "Patty", but it is really spelled "Petty". * When voiced by Bommie Han for Season 2, she sounds very much like Aromi from Cocomong, Dada from Duda and Dada, or Alloo from Alloo’s Little World. * When voiced by Samantha Kim Daniel for the first 26 episodes of Season 3, as well as for Seasons 4 and 5, she sounds like a voice mix of Cobbit from Sealoo and Friends and Loopy's New 1 (Season 1 (HD)) voice, but a bit less squeakier and more cheerful. * When voiced by Jacqueline Youn in Singalong NEW 1 and 2, her voice is more cheerful and livelier than the predecessors. * Her birthday is on October 21. Gallery Bandicam 2016-01-03 02-56-23-229.png Bandicam 2016-01-03 02-56-24-226.png Popo and Pipi.jpg Rody is born.jpg PororoSeason6CastImage.jpg PororoS6E04.jpg PororoS6E03.jpg I'm Super Crong.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters We Not Good Of Cooking Category:Penguins Category:Alive characters Category:Best Of Cooking Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Pororo's girlfriend Category:Loopy's best friend Category:Pororo's crush Category:Characters who are brave Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Characters who do not appear in season 1